


Old Money

by Sorrows_Ending



Series: Young and Rich [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Caring boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Boyfriends, Savage!Jinyoung, jjp are in love, jjp cant keep their hands off each other, model!jinyoung, rich!jaebum, rich!jinyoung, they are basically married except on paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrows_Ending/pseuds/Sorrows_Ending
Summary: “By the way, I could never be bored at these types of things. It’s sexy as hell when you talk business," Jinyoung whispers sultrily in Jaebum's ear.orJaebum and Jinyoung are young and rich, but not quite like Yugyeom and BamBam.





	Old Money

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to explore more of this AU and I finally just did it! I've had this idea for JJP for a while and I'm glad I've finished it. Took me forever TT Hope you enjoy!

Adjusting his last cuff link, Jaebum straightens out his sleeve and looks at his reflection in the mirror. For this formal event, he’s outfitted in an all-black ensemble; a black suit with a matching black silk shirt, tie, and a pocket handkerchief. His tie is tucked under the black waistcoat hugging his form. He finishes styling his hair up and off his forehead before giving himself a onceover appraisal and deems he looks presentable. He snaps on his Cellini Moonphase watch onto his wrist and slips on his shoes before heading out to pick up Jinyoung at his hotel room just a few doors down.

Using the key card Jinyoung gave him, he enters Jinyoung’s suite and wolf whistles at the sight he’s greeted with. Jinyoung has his back towards him, touching up his hair in the vanity mirror. In contrast with Jaebum’s dark look, Jinyoung is dressed in a deep royal blue suit, a matching waist coat fitted perfectly to his frame. Jaebum bites his lip as his eyes blatantly check him out, taking in the way the suit jacket fits his broad shoulders, how the waist coat accentuates his slim hips, and not missing the stretch of the material across his ass.

“Like what you see?” Jaebum looks up to catch Jinyoung smirking in the mirror as he adjusts the collar of his white shirt.

“As a matter of fact, I sure do like what I see,” Jaebum smirks right back, spanking Jinyoung’s ass in playful retaliation.

The fake groan of annoyance Jinyoung gives makes Jaebum chuckle and he wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder as Jinyoung messes with a stubborn lock of hair.

“Nervous?” Jinyoung asks, finally getting his hair to stay in place.

“Is it that obvious?” The smile falters on Jaebum’s face for only a second, but that second is enough for Jinyoung to catch it. Wanting to provide some comfort, Jinyoung turns around and presses a quick kiss to the two twin moles above Jaebum’s left eye he loves so much, before pecking him on the lips.

“No, it’s not obvious, but I know you Im Jaebum. I can see the stiffness in your shoulders.”  Jinyoung forces Jaebum to sit on his bed and massages the tense muscles, and Jaebum sighs as he kneads out the tough knots.

A few minutes pass in silence as Jinyoung works his magic to massage the tenseness out of Jaebum. He waits patiently for Jaebum to speak; he’s learned over the years when to push or not push the slightly older man, and in this instance, he lets Jaebum take the initiative to explain.

“This will be the first time that I will be the only representative for my father’s company. Before I would either accompany my father or other members of the board.”

“It’s your company now,” Jinyoung reminds him.

“Almost my company. Don’t jump ahead, baby, you know that it will become mine when I turn twenty-five in a few months.” Jaebum opens his eyes and stands up.

“It’s basically your company now,” Jinyoung reinforces, his hands coming up to smooth down the lapels of Jaebum’s suit jacket. “Your father has let you lead several head projects and stand in his place for several board meetings this year. You being here just further reiterates his confidence in you. He believes in you. As do I.” Jinyoung finishes straightening Jaebum’s tie, letting his hands rest on Jaebum’s chest and looking straight into his eyes. Jaebum stares back with such an intensity it almost makes him breathless.

They move at the same time, bringing their lips together for a sweet kiss. The kiss is slow, their mouths moving in sync. It’s almost lazy, but no less passionate. The taste of Jaebum’s lip balm drives Jinyoung crazy with want, and he can’t help but swipe his tongue across Jaebum’s bottom lip to get more. Jaebum groans and grips his waist a little tighter, bringing him flush against his body. They kiss for a just a few more moments before pulling away, albeit reluctantly.

“We should probably get going,” Jinyoung says against Jaebum’s lips, although what he really wants to do is just push Jaebum down on his bed and have his way with him.

“Yeah,” Jaebum replies, but it looks like he’s having the same train of thought as Jinyoung. The two men part and finish getting ready, Jinyoung grabbing his Oyster Perpetual and putting it on his wrist, while Jaebum checks his hair in the mirror. While Jaebum is occupied, Jinyoung reaches into his bag and pulls out a little giftwrapped box.

“Here, hyung. I got this as a present for you for this important night,” Jinyoung presents the box with an embarrassed, shy smile.

Jaebum takes it and tears gently into the wrapping, before opening the box. Inside sits a fourteen-carat gold tie pin, embellished with round cut diamonds. It shines in the low light of the hotel, but Jaebum’s smile shines more and he pulls Jinyoung into a quick kiss.

“Thank you, baby, it’s beautiful.”

“Let me put it on you.” Jinyoung plucks the tie pin out and slides it onto Jaebum’s tie, pinning it to his shirt between the third and fourth button. “Perfect.”

“Ready to go?” Jaebum holds out his hand and Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate to intertwine their fingers together.

“Ready.”

* * *

 

At this point of the night, Jinyoung has lost count of how many businessmen the two have talked to. No one really stands out to Jinyoung. The only one he has his eyes on is Jaebum, and his heart swells in pride of how well Jaebum has done tonight.

“It’s such an honor to talk with you Jaebum-ssi. On behalf of ParkTech, it’s a pleasure doing business with Paradise Entertainment.” The older man holds out his hand and Jaebum shakes it firmly.

“Thank you Park Woosung-ssi. At Paradise Entertainment, we appreciate your partnership with us. I thank you for your time.” Both men bow to each other before the man walks off, leaving Jaebum and Jinyoung to themselves.

“You aren’t bored, are you?” Jaebum asks, bumping shoulders with Jinyoung. He shakes his head in denial. He’s not bored; Jaebum has included him into conversations as best as he can, but for this event, he is not as an important figure as Jaebum. He is not a representative for his own company, so he doesn’t have to mingle as much Jaebum does. Still, he does take note of the men and women Jaebum has talked to and thinks of the possible business relationships that could unfold.

“You sure? Wish the two brats were here?” Jaebum jokes. It makes Jinyoung snort rather unseemly and he elbows Jaebum who laughs soundlessly.

“Well, this place would certainly be livelier. I think we are the two youngest here. But then BamBam and Yugyeom would probably put a fake bug into someone’s drink.”

“Who said I was talking about BamBam and Yugyeom? I was talking about Mark and Jackson.”

“Hyung, Mark is older than you,” Jinyoung points out.

“So? Doesn’t make him less of a brat.”

“Well, you aren’t wrong,” Jinyoung muses, taking a drink of his wine. “Youngjae is the only well-behaved one. But I miss all of them. We should take a trip all together.”

Humming in agreement, Jaebum straightens up when he sees another man coming their way to talk. His focus is disturbed when he feels the brush of Jinyoung’s lips against his ear.

“By the way, I could never be bored at these types of things. It’s sexy as hell when you talk business,” Jinyoung whispers sultrily.

“Oh? Then see me in my office afterwards, Park Jinyoung-ssi,” Jaebum murmurs back, not missing a beat. But before their misplaced foreplay can continue, the man has reached them and they bow at the newcomer.

“Oh, Han Sungmin-ssi, what a surprise to see you here. I didn’t know you would be here on behalf of JYP Enterprise,” Jinyoung starts the conversation.

The man laughs, the wrinkles on his face prominent. “The CEO wanted me to be here on his behalf. Of course, I could not turn down the offer. But when I saw _the_ Im Jaebum over here, I could not pass up the opportunity to speak to him. And I do apologize, but I can’t quite remember your name, my dear boy,” the man sheepishly confesses, smiling at Jinyoung.

 _Uh oh._ Jaebum knows Jinyoung is displeased by the harsh grip he has on his glass and the tightness of his lips, his smile not reaching his eyes. To salvage the situation, he takes over the conversation.

“As you know, my name is Im Jaebum, and this here is my partner, Pa-“

“I’m Son Hyunwoo. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Jinyoung bows. The sudden lie throws Jaebum for a loop, but he keeps a neutral expression. He doesn’t know what Jinyoung is thinking, but there must be a reason for his fake name. Jinyoung doesn’t say things without purpose.

“Again, I apologize Hyunwoo-ssi. Pleased to make your acquaintance,” Sungmin bows. “But Jaebum-ssi, I have heard much about you. It’s quite incredible, how you will become the CEO at the tender age of twenty-five.”

The subtle dig at his age doesn’t escape Jaebum, but he ignores it and smiles pleasantly.

“I am quite young, but rest assured I am very capable of my future position.”

“I’m sure you are, no doubt,” Sungmin exclaims, bringing a fat, heavy hand to sit on Jaebum’s shoulder. “I’m sure you are, my boy. Of course, it doesn’t hurt that you got a little help from your father, am I right?”

The quietly simmering annoyance Jinyoung harbors at the man flares up at the insinuation and even Jaebum’s lips turn downward. “Care to elaborate?” Jinyoung asks, bringing his glass to his lips for a sip.

“Well,” the elderly man laughs, although a little awkwardly. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Jinyoung smiles at the man’s obvious uncomfortableness. “No, not to me. Please do explain.”

It’s quite entertaining to see the man scrambling for an explanation at Jinyoung’s insistence. He’s sweating bullets, fumbling to get his handkerchief out of his breast pocket to dab at his temple. Jaebum and Jinyoung wait with matching unimpressed looks.

“It’s not a surprise that he would be handed that position since he is the CEO’s son.” The man finally manages to say after taking a huge gulp of his drink. He pointedly does not make eye contact with Jaebum as he says this, who’s staring him down with sharp, judging eyes.

“So obtaining his bachelor degree in business by the age of eighteen isn’t an adequate qualification? Nor does receiving his masters by twenty-one? Speaking four languages: Korean, Chinese, Japanese and English doesn’t prove he is a valued asset in international business affairs and overall to the company?”

“Well, I never said that-” the man tries to backpedal in vain.

“No, you didn’t,” Jinyoung interrupts him harshly, the man frozen under his scrutinizing gaze. “But you questioned his competence for this position simply because he is the son of the current CEO. You assumed that he hasn’t had to work for this position, that he hasn’t sacrificed countless hours of his time to prove himself. You assumed but look where your assumption has gotten you: fired.”

“Excuse me?”  Sungmin gapes in shock.

“You are no longer working for JYP Enterprises. Your resignation letter will be emailed to you tonight and with further instructions to see that all your personal belongings will be removed from your office.”

“You can’t do that! You are not my boss!” The man exclaims in anger, spit flying from his thin lips.

“Oh, but I can? I’m Park Jinyoung, son of CEO Park Jinyoung. I am a model for JYPE, but I also work under my father and oversee several departments, including yours. Not only have you disrespected Jaebum-ssi with your false presumptions, you have blatantly disrespected me by not knowing your own boss.  I must say, I am very disappointed. However, I am not surprised, considering your absences during meetings and your poor work results as of late. You are dismissed, Sungmin-ssi. Enjoy the rest of your evening,” Jinyoung finishes the conversation, looking down at him and daring him to say something back.

The man isn’t foolish enough to fight against Jinyoung’s silver tongue. Red in the face, he stomps off, pushing through the crowd until he reaches the exit and disappears from sight.

“Well, that escalated quickly,” Jaebum thinks out loud, lacing his fingers with Jinyoung’s and tugging him closer to his side. Now that the man is gone, all the pent-up frustration and anger suddenly dissipates, like air escaping from a balloon. Jinyoung’s shoulders sag in relief and he sighs, leaning slightly into Jaebum.

“Well, it’s what he deserves,” Jinyoung huffs out.

“Come on, let’s go back to my room. We can call it a night, especially after that.” Jaebum suggests and Jinyoung wordlessly agrees. They make last minute goodbyes and have their empty glasses taken by the wait staff before making it back to the elevator, which they share to themselves.

 “I just can’t believe how he didn’t know you, his own boss. Unbelievable. I’m glad you did fire him.” The very thought makes Jaebum’s jaw jut out in anger.

“It did anger me that he didn’t recognize me,” Jinyoung confesses. “But what upset me the most is how he questioned your abilities to lead your company and to blatantly say you were basically given the company. And to your face! How dare he!”

“Well, I mean, I can see where he’s coming from. Is it really such a bad assumption that I-“

The breath is knocked out of Jaebum as Jinyoung suddenly kisses him., his thick plush lips moving against his ravenously. It’s all Jaebum can do to keep his knees from buckling as Jinyoung pushes him up against the elevator wall, grounding himself by holding onto Jinyoung’s hips tightly as  the younger man kisses him senseless. A moan slips out when Jinyoung bites on his bottom lip, slipping his tongue into Jaebum’s mouth and dominating the kiss. It seems like forever and too soon before Jinyoung pulls away, both panting for air with equally swollen red lips.

“I couldn’t let you finish that sentence,” Jinyoung breathes out. His fingers reach out to deftly undo the knot of Jaebum’s tie, the material hanging limply by the tie pin when he pops the buttons of his shirt open. Jaebum groans when Jinyoung kisses down his neck, moving down till he reaches the sharp junctures of his collar bones.

“Don’t even for a second think that way,” Jinyoung speaks, his lips grazing against his clavicle. ”You got your position not because you are your father’s son, but because you worked hard for it to prove yourself, and you have,” Jinyoung gives it tentative lick, before biting down on the skin. Jaebum hisses against the slight sting of pain, and Jinyoung sucks on it gently in apology. With one last kiss against the now blooming hickey, Jinyoung stands up straight to face Jaebum, the elder’s eyes blown wide with lust and shining with a rare vulnerability. Jinyoung brings his right hand to cradle Jaebum’s cheek, his thumb rubbing underneath his eye.

“Don’t doubt yourself, hyung. You will be a great CEO someday. Now be the leader I know you can be.”

Jinyoung’s words spark a fire in Jaebum’s heart. With one hand he grabs the back of Jinyoung’s neck, bringing him back into a searing hot kiss. It’s now Jinyoung’s turn to moan as Jaebum easily overpowers him, flipping their positions, Jinyoung’s back pressed against the cool metal wall , Jaebum standing tall over him. He dips down to kiss Jinyoung again, hands wondering from his hips to the swell of his ass, giving his cheeks a generous squeeze. The action makes Jinyoung moan shamelessly loud, bucking his hips and creating fiction between their two bodies.

Jaebum’s belt buckle is almost undone when a sudden _ping!_ reminds the two men they are in an elevator and have finally arrived on their floor. Jaebum flushes at the thought of them almost doing it in a public space, much less an elevator, and by the matching red blush on Jinyoung’s cheeks, he’s thinking the same thing.

“Let’s continue this in my room, instead of having sex in an elevator,” Jaebum suggests, scrabbling to button up his shirt again as Jinyoung fixes his belt. It isn’t till Jinyoung sees his appearance in the reflective walls does he burst into laughter. His own  hair is mussed and his lips swollen, and there’s no mistaking the blooming hickeys on Jaebum’s neck. Jaebum sees his reflection and laughs a booming laugh.

The two giggle the whole way to Jaebum’s room and they make sure that only when the door is closed and locked do their clothes start coming off.

**Author's Note:**

> So the watches I mentioned Jinyoung and Jaebum wearing are Rolex watches. You can look up the name and proceed to have a heart attack of how much those watches cost. And the tie pin I described Jinyoung gifting Jaebum is a real one for "sale" for basically $1300 LKSJDLAKSJDLKAJ but you know, young and rich!jjp have no chill!!!!!!!!
> 
> Also, in case your interested, this is what Jinyoung was wearing: https://aminoapps.com/c/k-pop/page/blog/park-jinyoung-aesthetic/ZkIB_u5PkNEp5gD7V1lYeKQNmaGaRg
> 
> And Jaebum was wearing this, but with his hair up Hard Carry style: http://19940106.tumblr.com/post/136565960524/april-funk-do-not-edit-1-2
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed and leave me comments and kudos! Thank you so much! :)


End file.
